<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ELIAS BEING JEALOUS WOULD INCLUDE by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267698">ELIAS BEING JEALOUS WOULD INCLUDE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s), Elias Samson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ELIAS BEING JEALOUS WOULD INCLUDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
  <p>
    <em>A/N: I already have the Elias dating headcanon on queue.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Elias normally gets moody when he is jealous.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Also a little clingy too.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-He’ll glare at the guy who is flirting with you almost growling.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-He’ll then say something snarky and sassy, which makes the guy uncomfortable and he pings off.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-Elias will then wrap his arm around your waist bringing you closer to his side.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-“Can you believe that tosser?” he asked, while you stared at him in amusement.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-“You’re so cute when you are jealous.” You chuckled, making Elias frown.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-“I’m not jealous, I just don’t like it when people flirt with you.” Elias spoke.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>-“Sure, sure.” You hummed, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>